


I'm Not A Piece Of Cake

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, featuring fuckboy mingyu, poor sad wonwoo, this is based off 'cake' by melanie martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingridients;</p><p>-Physical Pleasures<br/>-Cuddles<br/>-Holding Hands<br/>-All of this, In Private, Of course.</p><p>Missing;</p><p>-You Loving Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Piece Of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope u enjoy

Wonwoo sat on the counter of the kitchen he shared with his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu. He had a bowl in front of him, filled to the brim with cake batter. He stirred the batter slowly, absentmindedly, as he stared into the empty living room just outside of the kitchen. There were no lights on, save for the small television, whose screen was covered in static. He didn't know why it was like that, it's been like that since the previous day.  
The male was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He craned his head to look over his shoulder, his long neck exposing dark purple hickies that down into his loose gray shirt, which happened to be the only thing he was currently wearing. His dark eyes immediately brightened at the sight of his tall lover in the doorway.   
He took in his appearance; disheveled hair, jacket clutched in his fist and shirt torn. His usually excited brown eyes were clouded over in an unreadable emotion.  
"Oh my- Mingyu, are you okay?" Wonwoo scrambled off the counter, nearly knocking the bowl over in the process. He slid across the wooden floor and embraced the younger man. He smelt of alcohol and...another scent. He scrunched up his nose. Sadly, Wonwoo had a knack for knowing when Mingyu had been with other people. It wasn't the first time- and when he raised his head a bit, he saw red bruises littering his boyfriend's neck.  
"Looks like we match." He murmured, his mood dropping into the lower levels of hell, but he was ignored as usual. Mingyu had backed him up against the wall, his hands wandering up and down the Korean's sides, as his lips ghosted over the other's jaw when his head tilted to the side. An irritated look crossed the shorter male's face.   
"Who was it this time?" He softly asked, not wanting to anger the possible drunk. He was answered with a pair of lips leaving a wet trail to the corner of his mouth. He let Mingyu capture his own in a sloppy kiss for a few seconds, before his gray haired lover moved his mouth down to Wonwoo's ear. The elder cringed as he felt hot breath breathe into his ear, before he received his answer.  
"Jihoon." Mingyu answered, his voice husky, but he continued to nibble on the raven haired male's earlobe. Wonwoo bit down a grunt of disgust. Last time, it had been Jeonghan, but sadly, the angel-like man had no idea that Mingyu already had a lover and personally apologized to Wonwoo. Hell, he remained emotionless as Jeonghan even cried a few tears. Lover...is that what he would call himself? More like someone Mingyu could sleep with whenever he wanted, knowing there would be no protest at all. Wonwoo sometimes wanted it to end, but alas, Mingyu had added the frosting to his own gullible, easy-going heart.  
"Mingyu, I don't think this is a good idea." Wonwoo placed his hands on the male's broad chest, trying to push him back.   
"Huh? Babe, " Mingyu whined, his hands gripping Wonwoo's hips a bit too hard, "I missed you. I didn't mean...to go out and do bad things again, I just...ugh..." He buried his face in the crook of the pale man's neck, his arms wrapping around his skinny waist.  
Suddenly, old feelings came rushing back and Wonwoo embraced his boyfriend, his arms feeling like cotton and home. So, he accepted him.

~~~~

Wonwoo was sitting on the counter once more, continuing with the cake batter he had began the previous day. He was a little upset that Mingyu didn't stick around after they made love once more, he just upped and left. Now, Wonwoo had baked the cake, and was putting it together. It was covered in frosting and creme. He smiled something to himself, but that smile was short lived as Mingyu walked out into the living room with a bag in his hands. Wonwoo glanced up, worry settling in his chest.   
"Um-"  
"I'm leaving." Mingyu bluntly stated.  
"W-What-!!" Wonwoo stuttered, stumbling around the corner and gripping the edge to balance himself. His eyes darted around to scan Mingyu's bored face.  
"Yeah, this just isn't working out. I came to terms with it last night." The taller made his way to the door, obviously not taking second note for Wonwoo's feelings or worse.  
"But-But last night- I gave you -" Wonwoo's eyes filled to the brim of tears. "I - did you even love me?"  
"..." Mingyu gripped the doorknob.   
In a fit of frenzy, Wonwoo grabbed the plate containing his cake, and ran full blast at Mingyu. He smashed the desert onto his ex-lover's face. At the same time, the tears began to overflow.  
"I'm not a piece of fucking cake, Mingyu! You can't just discard me after convince me that I loved you!" He screeched, applying more pressure, only chasing after him as Mingyu tried to back away in shock. He dropped the plate, running his messy hands through his hair, pulling and tugging as his eyes widened painfully.   
"If I'm just a piece of cake....Just a piece of cake...Then..." His head snapped up, "You're just a piece of meat to me!" He turned and slowly walked to the kitchen, opening a drawer. Mingyu wiped the cake from his eyes, before rushing to open the doorknob. His hands were slippery, causing the rush of getting out slower.   
Wonwoo pulled a knife out of the drawer, thankful he stocked up on these. He ran his finger along the handle, eyeing Mingyu.  
"You're just a piece of meat...to me..."


End file.
